Listening Ears
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Teddy's adventures in childhood and her older years. Random order which will all come together for a surprise ending
1. The Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

* * *

"Teddy no," Amy told her four-year old, "Time out. You cannot try to mail your little brother."

Time out worked well for PJ but Teddy was not PJ. Teddy screamed at the top of her lungs. She got down on the floor and had a full fledged temper tangrum to the point where she made herself sick. She was throwing up from her tantrum. Amy watched her getting very concerned.

"Honey time out isn't a big deal," she said picking Teddy up while she was throwing up, "It just means you have to sit for a few minutes."

"NOF AIR," Teddy screamed, "NOF AIR NOF AIR NOF AIR"

"It is fair honey," Amy said.  
Teddy let out a scream that woke Gabe.

"TEDDY," Amy groaned, "Now look what you did."  
Bob came home from work.

"Honey I'm home," he called out.

"In here Bob," Amy called still trying to calm down Gabe and Teddy at the same time.

"What's going on," Bob asked.

"DADDY," Teddy exclaimed running to hug him.

"Hey princess," he said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Teddy had a tantrum," Amy explained.

"Oh... why is that baby girl," Bob asked.

"She tried to mail her brother and apparently time out doesn't work as well with Teddy as it did with PJ."  
Bob nodded.

"Honey I can understand that," Bob said, "Teddy why did you try to mail Gabe."

"Cause mommy doesn't like me anymore. She just likes PJ and the baby!"

"You feel like mommy doesn't like you anymore."

"No. She got mad at me the other day when I wunned too far and she lets PJ hold baby but she doesn't let me hold the baby and she's always busy with the baby."

"Amy," Bob said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Amy said.  
They went into the kitchen.

"Honey," Bob said, "I understand you're dealing with a lot right now. But I think Teddy's feeling left out. I think that's why she's acting up so much."

Amy closed her eyes for a second. She was a little bit overwhelmed.

"Well you don't know what it's like," she said.  
Bob looked at her.

"I don't know what it's like," he asked with a chuckle, "I think I do know what it's like."

"Fine," Amy said, "But I'm the one dealing with all of this right now."

"I know," he said taking a deep breath, "But I understand it's tough what you're dealing with. Right now though the issue is Teddy. Why won't you let her hold the baby?"

"She's too young," Amy said.

"You let PJ hold Teddy," Bob pointed out, "and he was only two when she was born."

"That's different," Amy said.

"Amy you're not listening to her," Bob said, "Teddy feels like you don't love her as much as you love PJ and Gabe."

"Of course I do," Amy said, "But what am I supposed to do. I'm juggling 3 kids. I have this thing I'm dealing with which overwhelms me. Teddy is not the focus now."

"Amy are you even listening to yourself," Bob asked, "She needs to feel like she fits in. You know how it feels not to fit in."  
Amy sighed. She did understand because she had been through a lot.

"So do you," Amy pointed out.  
Bob shook his head.

"We're not in high school anymore Amy," he said, "We can't act the same way we used to."  
She gave him the irresistible eyes. He laughed and kissed her.

"You're just lucky I love you that's all," he said.

"Yeah I know I am," she said.


	2. Mr And Mrs Bumhole

"Pretty please," Teddy begged, "With a cherry on top?"  
Spencer laughed.

"What are you? Three years old," he asked laughing

"Oh shut up," Teddy said laughing, "Come on. Please. I really want to."

"Teddy I would look like a dork," Spencer said.

"But you're my dork," Teddy replied, "Come on. This is important to me. And it's for Charlie's pre school."

"I'm not going to play old man Bumhole," Spencer said.

"Hey you did a lot more then that for me," Teddy pointed out.  
Spencer closed his eyes.

"You're not helping you're case," Spencer pointed out.

"Well you're the only one who fits the costume," Teddy said.

"What if that thing goes off," Spencer said, "I'd sound like a soprano."

"Spencer you're supposed to look stupid," Teddy said, "That's the idea of the play."

"Fine," Spencer said, "I'll play old man Bumhole but only if you play old woman Bumhole."

"Sure"

"Good. And you have to make up with Ivy."

"But Ivy was a Bumhole," Teddy whined.

"Yeah but you owe me," Spencer teased.

"I'll talk to her," Teddy said, "But I won't promise anything"


End file.
